


Crush Crush

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 23-zodiac/concert, First Crush, Gay disaster Shiro at the end, Gen, Keith has a crush, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Sheith Month 2018, but he doesn't know it, past Shiro/Adam, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith has a crush on Shiro, but he doesn't know it. And the astronomy book isn't helping at all.“You had a crush on me?” Shiro snickered as Keith rolled his eyes, “You had a crush on me. You really did, didn't you?”“Not that I knew it at the time,” Keith grinned as he read a few words of the page before he blinked at Shiro, “What do you mean ‘You really did?’”“There were rumours,” the white-haired man smiled as he shrugged





	Crush Crush

Keith knew something was up with himself. Ever since he'd met up with Shiro with the hoverbikes, he’d been feeling off. It started with the little things. His heart would beat a little faster when he saw the smile Shiro would send his way. He couldn't look away when Shiro was talking about something he loved like jumping cliffs or talking science. He felt warmth flood his veins whenever Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. He had to admit Shiro looked at peace and really good when the light bathed him on some of their rides. 

For the first time since his pops, someone believed in him. Someone cared what happened to him. Someone saw him as someone worth something. Not as a delinquent or troubled teen. Not as a disappointment. Not as someone to be jealous of. No...Shiro saw him for him. Had never called Keith a kid or anything like the others all had. Stood up for Keith.

The least Keith could do was be there for Shiro. The guy wasn't as perfect as some would claim. But he wasn't as weak and fragile as some claimed either. Keith had heard the whispers the other cadets and officers tossed around. He knew something was up with Shiro, something the man wasn't telling him. But for all of their talk, no one seemed to know what was actually going on with Shiro. And Keith was not going to give up on the guy. Keith had become attached to Shiro in that time, and the feelings had only gotten stronger in that time.

So here Keith was, trying to avoid looking at Shiro as they sat across from each other. Keith buried his nose in his book as he tried to absorb the information on the page. It was an astrology book that he had found interesting, and one that Shiro had recommended to him. Looking through the pages, he came across the Zodiac pages. Getting a quick idea, Keith glanced up to see the other tapping something on his tablet. 

“Hey, Shiro,” said man looked up curiously as he hummed softly, “When's your birthday?”

“My birthday?” He smiled as he playfully stared at Keith, “Why do you want to know that?”

“Maybe we can go on a hoverbike trip on that day?” Keith asked as he stared at his book, “And do more stunts.”

“Well,” Shiro chuckled and Keith's stomach flipped a little, “It's going to be a long time.”

Keith tilted his head, confused as Shiro laughed even more.

“I'm a leap year,” Shiro tapped the tablet, “February 29th.” 

“Oh, cool,” Keith nodded as he stored that away for a later time, “Thanks.”

Shiro nodded as he went back to his device. Keith looked within the sections of the book, coming to the part about Pisces which was what Shiro was. Keith read through the paper and was reminded of the other man. He was caring, sensitive, a trusted friend. He seemed like the type who liked romance and Keith knew first-hand his humility. He glanced at the distracted friend before going back to his book, feelings acting up again for some reason.

Yes, he was attractive. Keith heard it enough from the others. And Keith had two eyes to see with. He may have been young, but he could see it too. He wasn't a kid.

Keith looked up his birthday. October 23rd. Placed under Scorpio. Strong-willed, passionate, loyal. Keith wasn't sure how much he was of those things, but he was sure he had the traits. About to look on another subject, a bright box caught his attention.

_Zodiac compatibility_

**Pisces and Scorpio are considered astrological soulmates. Both know what the other needs. They also know each other intimately, and their relationship is based on their shared strengths and emotions.**

Keith felt his face heat up. Quickly turning the page to something about black holes, he was torn from his thoughts as Shiro coughed.

“You okay?” Shiro looked at him with concern across his face, “Your face is red.”

“I'm fine,” Keith smiled back as he tried to get his heart to settle down, “Just…warm?”

“Then you should probably take your jacket off,” Shiro chuckled as Keith's face got even warmer in embarrassment, “If you're warm.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded as he slipped the orange jacket off, “Thanks.”

“Mhhmmm,” Shiro raised a brow before he looked back at the tablet. Keith watched him for a moment before he went back to the book. But he couldn't think of anything the rest of the afternoon besides that Shiro and his Zodiacs were astrological soulmates.

…..

“Hey!” Shiro exclaimed as Keith blinked. They were in the library once again after years in space. Keith watched as Shiro brought out a familiar-looking book. 

“That's the space astrology book I had back in my second year,” Keith breathed as he took it into his hands, “We were in here studying and I ended up looking at it.”

“What did you look at in here?” Shiro asked curiously as he draped an arm over Keith, pulling him in closer to look over the younger's shoulder, “Anything interesting?”

“Mhhmmm,” Keith responded back as he flipped through the book, coming to the Zodiac pages. Pointing at the compatibility page, he waited for Shiro to read it all. 

“Hmmm…” The man grinned as he read it again, “Does sound like us. Why were you looking at it then?”

Keith blushed slightly before he stared at Shiro who laughed incredulously.

“You had a crush on me?” Shiro snickered as Keith rolled his eyes, “You had a crush on me. You really did, didn't you?”

“Not that I knew it at the time,” Keith grinned as he read a few words of the page before he blinked at Shiro, “What do you mean ‘You really did?’”

“There were rumours,” the white-haired man smiled as he shrugged, “And Adam may have mentioned it a few times…”

“Really? Hm…” Keith frowned, “He did?”

“Asked why I spent so much of my time with you,” Keith tilted his head, “I told him that you were going to do great things. That I could see myself in you. That you needed someone there to believe you.”

Keith thought back to all the times Shiro stood up for him. He felt himself smile.

“Little did I know that I needed someone to believe in me just as much,” Shiro laughed before his soft brown eyes found Keith's, “And I'm glad you've been that person, Keith. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me.”

“Same here, Shiro,” Keith grinned as he glanced at the black hole on the page he'd stared at all those years ago, “I'm glad we have each other.”

“Takashi,” Shiro stated after a quiet moment.

“What?” Keith asked as he almost dropped his book.

“I don't think I'd mind if you called me Takashi,” Shiro's cheeks were bright pink as he watched Keith, “I mean, we are astrological soulmates. And the person closest to me uses Takashi.”

“Shiro? Are you sure?”

“I'm sure,” he smirked as his white floof hung onto his face, “I'd love that.”

“Okay, Takashi,” Keith smiled as Shiro basically melted at his name, “I'll be calling you that a lot now, you know?”

“I'm fine with that,” he chuckled as he picked up the book before placing it into its place on the shelf, “We should be getting back to the others. They'll be worried.”

“Okay,” Keith smirked as Shiro turned towards the door, “Takashi.”

Shiro bumped into the table a few inches nearby. He let out a small gasp as he tried to act like it hadn't happened, but Keith heard it all. The younger man laughed as Shiro glanced back with a smile and wide eyes like a puppy dog. 

That crush had been worth it. And the book too.


End file.
